Halfbreeds
Halfbreeds of Thelania come in all manner of types and origins and are not a race in and of themselves though some similarities between such people can at least be noted. Because humans are the most common race in the world it is often inferred than anyone referred to as simply half of one thing with no descriptor of the second half is usually of human source, for example someone called simply a half demon is typically half demon half human unless specified otherwise. Commonly the traits of both parents races are passed on to their children in equal measure though lesser degree than that of their parents. Appearances typically fall somewhere between the two original races though the degree of resemblance can vary as it would for any other child between the way their parents look. It is worth noting that most Races of Man are capable of creating halfbreed children together though only some few of them are able to do so with Races of Myth, humans for example are able to have half-dragon children. Common Halfbreeds While this is not by any means a definitive listing of all possible halfbreeds or their absolute appearances or traits it should shed some light on common outcomes for such intermingling. Please note that Afflictions like Vampirism are not considered true races and that such people still have a true race, a vampire may just as easily be an elf or orc as a human. The offspring of a vampire and a non vampire will not be as afflicted as their vampiric parent and thus will only be a dhampir but would maintain the appearance of its parents true races. Half Demon A half demon and half human is often more human in appearance than its demonic parent while still sometimes bearing such traits as smaller horns or tail. If the child has wings they are often too small to be of much use beyond brief gliding or are not present at all regardless of the parent possessing them. Complexions are typically more within the human range though shades inbetween those of the parents have been known to happen, for example skin that is unusually desaturated for a human but still not the grey of some demons. Some few half demons have been known to appear almost entirely human but be able to call upon more demonic traits, this is more common among the offspring of Elder demons, a good example is Cyneward Atreus who gains the horns, facial markings and glowing eyes of and Elder demon at times. It should also be noted that Half Elder Demons sometimes struggle with their demonic blood - this is especially seen in males, though females are not exempt to the same issues. Usually brought on by an under-use or lack of tolerance for their demonic form, they can fly into a rage upon shifting to it, becoming irritable at best and outright vicious at worst. This is often remedied by spending enough time to allow their bodies to properly harness the unique nature of their demonic form, however. Half Elf When elves and humans bear children together they are best described as a midway point in appearance between the two. With shorter though still slightly pointed ears, somewhat sharper features than most humans and a height that is often greater than many humans but still not so considerable as that of an elf they are a reasonably common sight. While the kind of elves and humans will of course reflect in the coloration and general stature of the child these halfbreeds are generally rather simple in appearance as both parental sources do not typically have outrageous characteristics. Half elves are generally noted to be somewhat more dexterous and agile than most humans but still do not often meet the level of the elven parents in terms of such speed and nimbleness. Half Orc The child of an Orc and a human, half orcs stand somewhere between the height of their parents with skin that is usually a paler green than their orcish parents if their human progenitor was light skinned or taking on the darker complexion of the human parent if they are of Nadaren or similar heritage. Half orcs are usually notably stronger than humans but not quite so powerful as orcs on average with facial features such as tusks being less prominent than orc parents. Half Dragon Half dragon and half human these beings come in two sorts generally, those who still possess some small draconic traits like horn nubs and stunted wings, and those who appear to be almost entirely human. Both varieties possess the same capability of their dragon parent to transform, though while their parents natural form is the scaly one their own is the humanoid shape while they are instead able to take on the form of a dragon. Half dragons in such form are smaller than full blooded dragons and less powerful, being unable to call upon raw magic the way that their draconic mother or father is capable of doing, they are however often quite magically gifted. Half dragons excel in spellcraft and have a higher likelihood of inheriting innate magic such as Prophetic magic. Because dragons do not possess actual skin in the sense of humans their halfbreed children get their complexion from their human parent instead though the color of a dragons scales has often been known to translate to their child's hair color much as it does their own when taking on a humanoid guise. Half Shapeshifter Half Jotunn Half Goblin Half Unicorn Half Genie Half Halfling Half Faerie Half Caiten Trivia * Notable Halfbreeds from the Thelania stories include: Cyneward (Half Elder Demon), Hozumi (Half Dragon), Telza (Half Halfling), and Verrill (Half Faerie). Category:Setting Category:Races Category:Fauna